


"I'm sorry, but I can't go"

by yikesola



Series: fmdin2020 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: They’re not going to get the chance tomorrow for even stolen kisses. It’s too risky at YouTube gatherings.A fic about stairs and sounds.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fmdin2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995946
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	"I'm sorry, but I can't go"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Most Days in November*, Dialogue Prompt: I'm sorry, but I can't go
> 
> *and yes december too, fight me

Dan half-believes Kath when she says she’s turning him and Phil out of the house. They haven’t stopped with the _Avatar_ bants since they saw it last night, and he’s becoming aware of how hard it is for a separate person to try to keep up once he and Phil get on a roll. Which, yes, makes the happy twist in his gut twist all the more, but it’s also very important for him to stay on Kath’s good side. So he promises to cut it out. 

Besides, after dinner they have every intention of heading back downstairs into the playroom and doing their best on _Mario_. At least until Phil’s parents are guaranteed to be asleep, at which point Dan has every intention of beginning a make out session. The ending, in his mind, is more ambiguous. 

They’re not going to get the chance tomorrow for even stolen kisses. It’s too risky at YouTube gatherings; they learned that at Halloween. There’s just too many people around. They had to fully bail last time to get any privacy at all. 

At the same time, Dan knows that once he goes back home it will be five long days before he can kiss Phil again. Maybe four, if he can get an earlier train. But still, far too many days for his liking. It has him wanting to get all the kisses he can, _while_ he can. 

And Phil seems to agree, throwing Dan into the pile of pillows and blankets they’ve amassed in front of the TV and apparently banking on his parents being distracted with whatever it is that old married adults do after dinner to pay them any mind for now. He gets one long leg on either side of Dan’s thighs, and Dan’s never missed anything more than the freedom they had last month of a whole week with a parentless house. 

Still, Phil’s lips on his is something to sink into, whether they have the house to themselves or not. He gets a hand into Phil’s bird nest hair and pulls him a little closer. He feels Phil’s teeth at his lower lip and tries to make the sigh which slips out as quiet as possible. 

He nudges with one of his legs until Phil loses his balance and falls on top of him with an ungraceful thud. They both laugh breathlessly, unafraid of that sound escaping. One of Dan’s hands slips into a back pocket of Phil’s jeans. “Clumsy idiot,” he smiles. 

“I was sabotaged,” Phil pouts before kissing Dan again. “How can anyone be sexy when they’re thrown off balance like that.” 

“I dunno, but you manage it,” Dan says, moving his lips to the turn of Phil’s chin, to his throat, to the collar of his shirt. 

There’s the sound of footsteps upstairs. Floorboards creaking in their haunted way even though the house is a two decade old new build. Dan brings his hand out of Phil’s pocket and listens. The footsteps aren’t moving towards the stairs; they’re headed to the lounge. But the interruption has Dan’s heart racing, and not in the sexy way it had been a moment ago. In the _you almost got caught out_ way. 

He’s sure Phil knows it. Phil is watching his face in that careful way. 

Dan presses his lips to the bare skin of Phil’s neck again, quickly, and says, “Mario?” Phil kisses the top of his head and stands to turn on the television. 

They’ve made sincerely good progress in the game during this visit. Dan thinks they might finish if this was all they were going to be doing the rest of the time. 

Around the time their stomachs are growling at them to get a late night snack, Phil gets a text from Stephen. The rest of the house is quiet and the two of them are eating crisps in the kitchen with only the light over the oven on. Phil wipes flavour dust off his fingers onto the knee of Dan’s jeans before looking at his lit up phone. Dan tries to kick him away, but only halfheartedly. 

“Stephen wants to know if we’ll be at the Sheffield gathering tomorrow,” Phil says, reading the text. 

“That’s the plan, right?” Dan says. He’s grabbing at one of the last big crisps in the bag, the rest just crumbs he wants to tilt his head back and pour into his open mouth. Might still do. Definitely would’ve done by now if he were alone. 

“I dunno,” Phil says, still looking at his phone. 

Dan decides Phil won’t magically stop loving him if he is a slob and pours the crisp crumbs into his mouth after all. “Why not?” he hums out rather than risk sputtering everywhere. 

Phil has that same careful look from before on his face, but he’s also got a soft little smile. “Maybe I’m feeling greedy. Maybe I don’t wanna share you this weekend and want you all to myself.” 

Dan swallows his mouthful and hopes the butterflies in his stomach are happy with their treat. He thinks about other times they were too busy being happy to worry about YouTube duties; videos they didn’t bother filming or editing that was rushed through. All worth it because of a little more time just to themselves. 

“Just tell him something like _I’m sorry, but I can’t go. Don’t have a ride_ or something.” 

“No,” Phil laughs, “I can’t say that, he might try to find us a ride!” 

“Just say we’ll catch him next time, then,” Dan smiles. Phil throws one of his legs over Dan’s. It covers the streak of crisp dust he had left earlier. Dan puts a hand over Phil’s knee and Phil tries to get his other leg over that. Instead he ends up half bent over the table while trying to text Stephen back and keep his giggles quiet enough not to wake his parents. Dan uses his free hand to reach and tickle the bit of skin revealed at Phil’s hips because of this. 

Phil’s shriek of laughter isn’t quiet, but they wait a few moments practically holding their breath, and luckily no sounds come from upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/637516644918444033/im-sorry-but-i-cant-go-rating-g-word-count) !


End file.
